


In The Mood

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Estelle's first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Mood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In The Mood (taken from the Glenn Miller song)  
> Pairing: Jack/Estelle  
> Rating: 15+  
> Summary: Estelle's first time  
> Notes: Written for the Doctor Who/Torchwood Porn Battle dwtw_pornbattle. Prompt was Jack/Estelle dancing. The song title is from the Glenn Miller song.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jack and Estelle loved the old dancehalls. Of course to Estelle they were just dancehalls. Jack knew that one day most would be replaced by modern discos and would become nightclubs or theme pubs. Could it be nostalgia if you were living it he wondered? Still when he got the chance he would take her dancing and hold her in his arms. He'd sing along with the band, quietly just for her. The night he'd first met her she'd been at a dance with her friends and he'd asked her to dance. She said no but her friend pushed her forward and Jack used to getting by on a smile found himself having to impress this girl.

Pre-marital sex was a no-no in those days but it still happened, you just didn't talk about it. He'd been seeing Estelle for two weeks before she'd even kiss him but a week on after that first kiss she'd held her body close to his as they danced and neither acknowledged Jack's obvious erection. It was when they'd been dating for two months that she agreed to dinner at Jack's place. He put on a Glenn Miller record and she danced with him taking care to avoid the dining table.

She kissed him and he kissed back, for once unsure whether to push things. It was Estelle who surprised him by asking if she could stay the night. He kissed her again and led her up the stairs to his room. She was nervous but sure she wanted to do this with Jack. She hadn't dared confide in her friends who were prone to gossip but tonight Estelle planned on losing her virginity. When she lay down on Jack's bed she kissed him again to stop her nerves from showing. He kissed her neck and started unbuttoning her blouse. Unsure whether to help him or not she just watched his face, trying to read his expression in the dark. When he'd finished he kissed her neck again and then moved down towards her breasts. He kissed her there too through her bra and she was grateful that the dark night hid most of her blushes.

In a moment of bravery she unhooked her bra and took it off. Jack kissed her breasts again and gently cupped each one in turn, he licked one nipple and circled the other with his thumb. Estelle, still nervous, loved how this made her feel. In a get it over with moment she put her hand on his waist and ever so slowly moved it down until she reached his erection.

"What do I do?" Estelle asked.

"You're sure you want to?"

Estelle nodded. He opened his trousers and she slid her hand inside. Her face burned with another blush but she moved his underwear and took his penis into her hand. It felt strange and warm but Jack smiled, "it's nice if you move your hand up and down slowly." 

She tried and was rewarded with a groan from Jack. Her touch was hesitant at first but then she grasped him more firmly, after all a basic hand-job only had a few motions to it.

Jack turned onto his side so he was facing Estelle. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts and lips again. Fleeting kisses but he wanted to touch her, this beautiful girl who seemed to be both coy and feisty. He reached down and moved her hand away, "don't want it to be over yet."

He tried to slip his hand inside the waistband of her skirt but it was too tight. There was a brief flurry of movement as she finished undressing then slid under the blankets. Jack took off his own clothes and climbed under the covers with Estelle. All she could focus on was the fact that they were both naked.

He started again with kissing her and slid his hand slowly down her body hoping she wouldn't stop him but leaving her time to do so.

She moved her legs allowing his hand to move between them and he felt the wetness and heat on his fingers.

Janey who'd now been with two men warned all of their friends that it would hurt but what Jack was doing felt amazing. He kept kissing her as he moved his fingers though it did feel odd at first when he pushed a finger inside her.

Jack moved his finger slowly and used his thumb on Estelle's clitoris hoping the added stimulation would distract her. When he added a second finger she bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"You okay? We don't have to do this tonight."

Estelle shook her head "I want to. Just surprised is all. It hurt a little but it still feels nice."

Jack moved his hand again. "I don't want your first time to be too painful. My fingers should help stretch you."

She opened her legs a little wider and it seemed to help. She was back to feeling good again, feeling a pleasant tingling sensation. Jack's thumb was moving in circles, faster now as the feeling built and then a delicious feeling of completion.

"You girls are lucky, most of you can have that a few times."

They spent a few minutes kissing, talking and touching. Estelle feeling brave took hold of Jack's penis and stroked it a few times feeling it swell in her hand. Jack pushed her legs apart and used his fingers to stretch her again. He put on a condom and talked Estelle through the whole thing, gently encouraging her as he pushed inside her. It did hurt a bit, a kind of stretching burn was all she could describe it as but she'd expected it to be worse. He'd waited a moment before pulling back and then moving forward again. It was neither amazing nor awful but then Jack moved his hand between their bodies and touched that place again. He began to move in and out more quickly now and each time he thrust in he would touch her there. As he thrust faster he moved his hand more quickly. She felt that sensation again and the amazing feeling. It took a few more thrusts from Jack before he was finished. She kissed him, so that was sex, that was what all the fuss was about. Still it would be worth it if she could feel that good every time.


End file.
